


Always....

by Vortex_Strider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortex_Strider/pseuds/Vortex_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Severus Snape had one more chance to speak to Lilly, what would he say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always....

“How long do I have?” Dumbledore asked as Severus checked the curse on his hand,  
“A year maybe” he replied numbly  
“You have been a good friend to me Severus, all these long years, one I can trust to the very end,” said Dumbledore softly, as Severus stood up and turned away to hide his tears,   
“And yet I have been unable to save you” he paused as he choked back sobs, thinking of how he was unable to save Lilly, his precious Lilly. What pained him the most was not only Lilly’s death, but that he didn’t have the chance to tell her how he really felt, how she made him feel alive, how the only times he was happy was when he was with her, for in her company, he was home. 

While he was thinking about lily, he had unconsciously cast his Patronus, as a way of keeping Lilly close to him. Dumbledore, pained to see a friend in such distress, stood next to Severus, he put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm yet comforting grip and before Severus could stop himself, he fell to him and could contain his pain and hurt no more, he wept like he had never done before, while Dumbledore held him close. “I can’t do this Albus” he managed weakly, between the sobs, “I c-c-can’t k-k-kill you, please, don’t make me do it”. At this, he looked up and found tears falling from Dumbledore’s eyes,  
“I’m sorry Severus, I’m sorry that I must ask you to do this, that I cause you this pain”, he took a slow breath, trying to summon the strength for the following words, “you must be the one to do it Severus, it will destroy Draco, you know this, Severus, please” Severus found all the composure he could muster and stood so he was the same height and finally, barely audible he said, “I know Albus, when the time comes, I will be the one”. 

Dumbledore managed a weak smile; once again he can place his faith and trust in his old friend. Severus went to the nearest wall, to steady himself, as Dumbledore turned back to his desk, pausing, hand over the top drawer handle, he opened the drawer. On the desk he slowly places a small, smoothly cut stone, he walks back towards Severus, who still leaning against the wall, was looking between the stone and Dumbledore. Dumbledore paused in front of Snape,  
“Lily’s death was not your fault Severus, you must not blame yourself”   
“But I, I”, he stopped, too numb to say anymore.   
“You have been a fierce friend” Dumbledore continued, “pick up the stone, tell Lily what it is you never had the chance to say before.” In response to Snape’s puzzled and quizzical look, he elaborated, “The resurrection stone,” and nodded towards the object on the desk, “has the power to summon a loved one, tell Lily how you truly feel”, he looked at Severus this time with a warm but severe look, “but it can only last a few minutes, for the dead do not belong in the world of the living, I trust you know this” Snape nodded and at this, Dumbledore left the room. 

Snape stood there, confused, staring at the stone, his wishes have come true, his dreams, finally, can become real, these past 16 years all he has wanted is to look into the eyes of his love, to tell her all the things he had not said before, to see her once more, to feel home once more, his chance lies just a reach away. He runs over to the desk, smiling at the thought of seeing precious lily once more, he picks up the stone. 

There she was, the eyes he loved so much, looking back into his, her warmth, her love, went flooding through him as if he had been taken back in time. He smiled, like he hadn’t done in years and sank to the floor crying, “Lily, my precious Lily, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I’m so sorry” and he bowed toward the floor, his forehead almost touching the cold stone tiles, not even trying to control his tears. Lily knelt down in front of him, he could feel her, smell her from his memories, she gently place her hand on his chin, and raised his head so their eyes met, “oh Severus” she said in her softest voice, the voice he loved and missed so much. “What happened was not your fault please, don’t blame yourself”.   
“I’m sorry we didn’t spend more time together, I miss you, so much I, I, I”  
“My darling Severus, I never left you, I have been with you, all these years”, he looked into her eyes, she smiled,   
“Lily, my Lily, I love you, I always have” he moved closer to her, he could feel her breath on his face, oh how he had missed her,  
“I know my darling, I love you too” at this he hugged her, held her close to him in a tight embrace, finally, after all these years, she was here with him. If only for a few moments, he had her back, his Lily. He kissed her, she kissed him back. For what seemed like forever, and yet not long enough, they knelt there on the floor holding one another as if the past 16 years had not happened. Lily stood, and Severus followed, still holding her hand, once standing he pulled her to him once more, looking in those familiar eyes once again, he said “I love you Lily, and I always will”. She smiled, “I love you too Sev, I will be with you and you with me. Always” He kissed her again, tears of happiness, mingled with tears of sorrow, he closed his eyes. She was gone; the stone fell to the floor. “Always”, he said as he, too, fell to the floor.


End file.
